


Celebrate Good Times (Happy Birthday Amethyst Kitsune)

by MysteryPines



Category: Doctor Who, Star Wars Rebels
Genre: Alien Hybrid Toddler, All the time, Creepy Time, M/M, Pepsi Time, Sexy Time, bed time, party time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2017-06-26
Packaged: 2018-11-19 02:08:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11303535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysteryPines/pseuds/MysteryPines
Summary: It's the three year anniversary of the day ISB Agent Kallus has rebelled against the Empire and Rebels are celebrating on his fiancée's, Tsuzuki Song, a Time Lord, new TARDIS. After sneaking away from the party room, Kallus finds Tsuzuki Song in the control room. Kisses are shared and the rest is yaoi history.





	Celebrate Good Times (Happy Birthday Amethyst Kitsune)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TsuzukiSongKitsune78](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TsuzukiSongKitsune78/gifts).



> I wrote this one-shot last year on fanfiction.net for a friend's birthday and am republishing it on this website. I have, unfortunately, forgotten her birthday this year. It was on the 23 and to whomever reads this that isn't her, I encourage you to wish her a happy belated birthday as I have done.
> 
> Please enjoy! Since I wrote this a year ago soooo, I'm aware of any grammatical and narrative errors but I refuse to edit it because it's too precious to my friend.

With a drink in hand, Kallus watches as the rebels danced in the middle of the room for the party that was meant for him. It has been three years since Kallus and his fiancée Tsuzuki Song had gotten together and also the anniversary when he decided to rebel against the Empire. His decision had shocked many, including himself, but in his mind it was worth it. The adrenaline he felt when he robbed the Imperial safe (most of the credits he gave to Hera so they didn't need to do too many jobs for Vizago or anyone else for a period of time) and escaped with the rebels was an exhilarating experience he didn't mind doing again.

Another thing that was worth leaving the Empire was Tsuzuki. Tsuzuki was nothing like anyone else he's ever met. He is very sweet, brave, self-sacrificing and most of all loyal to his friends and his boyfriend. But since Tsuzuki was a Jedi that made him a target for the Empire and for the longest time Kallus had to keep the Time Lord a secret from the Empire. He would have been ruined as an ISB agent if his secret affair had gotten out. That's one of the worst ways to lose a job. And if you're going to quit or get fired you might as well have fun doing it right; and by having fun, he means blowing up all of the TIEs and AT-DPs at the Imperial Academy with a little surprise of a rain of pudding as an aftereffect from the explosion that was made with kitchen ingredients and products (e.g. flammable cooking spray). He got the idea from a random stormtrooper whom he made sure to give him credit for the idea via motor oil on the hangar wall.

Kallus was brought out of his thoughts when Tsuzuki's father, the Doctor, came dancing towards him. "Hey, aren't you going to dance?" The Time Lord asked him.

"No," Kallus answered, "I don't dance."

"Why not," a young blonde woman, Rose as Kallus recalls was her name, and the Doctor's human, companion asked him.

"I've…just…never felt comfortable dancing," Kallus said, "I prefer to watch other people perform."

"But where's the fun in that," the Doctor gave the man a 'you're bonkers' look.

"Oh come on Doctor," said a voice that belongs to a handsome male, Jack Harkness, "it's like football fans. They love the sport but they favor sitting in the bleachers than being out on the field."

"Football I understand, but it's the simpler sports that people won't do that puzzles me," the Doctor says, "like kickball."

Kallus sighs and runs a hand through his, once light brown and combed back now spikey fiery red, hair. These three did this earlier. He would talk to them about something and the conversation would shift between the three of them and Kallus would be left out until a debate was solved should it have risen.

The former ISB agent looks to the dance floor and sees Kanan and Hera dancing to a funky tune together. Sabine and Chopper danced alone while Zeb and Ezra were together. Kallus then noticed that there was one body missing in the room.

"Where's Tsuzuki?" He asked, almost surprised to find that the Doctor and Jack had already left him and Rose to dance together.

"Umm," Rose thought for a second, "I think he said something about checking something in the control room."

"Thank you," Kallus said. He takes a sip of his drink and cringes slightly at the bubbles when it fizzes in his mouth and as it went down his esophagus. "Owe. What is this?"

Rose took the drink and sniffs it, nearly coughing when she inhaled a few bubbles, "I believe that's the Pepsi."

"Pepsi," Kallus tried out the word. He was told that most of the snacks and drinks would be from Earth, Rose and Jack's home planet, but it still didn't prevent any confounding of his. "I'm going to go look for Tsuzuki."

"Okay, you do that," Rose yelped when Chopper bumps into her ankle. "Hey, watch it!"

Chopper made a whirling sound followed by clicking in a flirting manner. "Hera, your droid is acting creepy again!" Rose had complained to the Twi'lek. Kallus didn't know what happened after that as he left in search of his beloved Time Lord.

Just as Rose had said, Tsuzuki was inspecting the main control console. Kallus's eyes traveled over the back side of Tsuzuki. The man's feminine body was dressed in a gypsy outfit with a headband around his shoulder-length brown and aqua-blue streaked hair.

"When did you leave the party?" Kallus asked Tsuzuki who didn't even turn around when his lover spoke.

"As soon as I realized I forgot to check that everything is in proper operation," Tsuzuki said, still focused on the control console. "My TARDIS is still fairly new, I want to make sure nothing is out of order."

Kallus took a sip of his Pepsi but accidently inhales the carbon bubbles through his nose and starts coughing.

Tsuzuki turns his head to Kallus, "Are you okay?"

"Yes," Kallus answers, "how do people on Earth drink this stuff."

Tsuzuki takes the cup and drinks half the contents. "Like that," the Time Lord laughs at the face Kallus made.

"You know what I meant," the larger man says in deadpan.

"I know," Tsuzuki said still snickering. "But people, and some animals, are just used to the carbonated water in Pepsi and Coke products."

"I see. But as Sabine would say, the Empire is rather 'lame' and bans these kind of drinks," Kallus tries to drink the rest of his Pepsi and ended up cringing.

"That's why we Rebels say "Down with the Empire!"." Tsuzuki emphasized the quote with a fist pump in the air.

"Yes, but it'll take more than just a catchy saying to bring it down," Kallus pointed out. Tsuzuki shrugs. "So," Kallus said to break the silence, "we're alone."

"Yes we are," Tsuzuki says.

"And everybody else is on the other side of the ship-"

"Halfway actually," Tsuzuki interrupted him.

_How big_ is _a TARDIS anyway,_ Kallus thought to himself. "The point I was trying to get to is, we're alone in here, so maybe we could…do something together?" He said sensually as he caresses Tsuzuki's cool cheek with a knuckle.

"Like what," Tsuzuki asks with a smile.

"Kiss maybe," Kallus said, slowly leaning forward and Tsuzuki did the same.

"Heh, why not?" Tsuzuki leans in the rest of the way to connect their lips into a kiss. The Time Lord reaches his thin hands up to Kallus's smooth face (the mutton chops have been gone for almost as long as Kallus had joined the rebels. Tsuzuki kind of missed them but even he got a nightmare or two about the facial hair jumping off of Kallus and attacking him.) and into those red spikey locks.

Kallus ran his hands over Tsuzuki's slender structure. He pulls back from the kiss, much to Tsuzuki's dismay, and starts kissing the exposed neck causing his lover to moan softly and going back to kissing him on the lips. Tsuzuki lifts up his right leg to wrap around Kallus's waist and thrusts their hips together to create some friction all the while keeping leverage against the rail that surrounded the control console. The red-haired man groans in pleasure. Tsuzuki attempts to take off the black leather jacket that hid a Disturbed T-shirt, courtesy of Rose, but when he struggled with it Kallus had to pull away and take it off himself and drops it onto the floor right next to them.

Tsuzuki ran his hands over the muscled chest and abs before he was turned around bent over the control console and felt his dress was lifted up. After removing the dark purple thong, the young Time Lord was _way_ too slender for regular undergarments, Kallus had Tsuzuki suck on a couple of his fingers until he deemed they were wet enough. He made Tsuzuki shudder pleasantly as his fingers lightly traveled down the path of the Time Lord's spine until it reached its destination. A gasp escapes from kiss swollen lips as two large fingers probed and stretched the tight entrance. Tsuzuki gasps and moans and thrusts back onto the human's fingers.

"K-Kallus," Tsuzuki says, panting lightly, "skip it, just take me."

"Tsuzuki-"

"I can handle it," it was almost a plea. They really hadn't done it in over a week, "please, just…get inside me." Tsuzuki looks back at Kallus and gives him a quick reassuring kiss.

"Alright," Kallus bends the younger alien back over pulls his hardening member out of his pants, using spit as lube, and enters Tsuzuki.

"Aah," Tsuzuki moans. Kallus had stopped at the hilt to savor the luke warm tightness around him. The brunette nods for Kallus to begin thrusting. The human started out slow but he would go faster and harder after each thrust he sent into the Time Lord's body. Pretty soon, Kallus was pounding into Tsuzuki and the uke was trying his best not to accidently press any buttons that could accidently set off something important or disastrous.

Kallus slipped one of his hands into Tsuzuki's as he made love to his human-looking alien. Tsuzuki held tightly onto the large hand in his much smaller one.

"Kal-Kallus-oh-," Tsuzuki tries to say something.

"Yes," Kallus asks.

"I think-I'm gonna," Tsuzuki didn't get the chance to finish his sentence as he felt his climax hit him. "Kallus!"

"Tsuzuki," Kallus had released his seed into Tsuzuki's body. The both of them were panting heavily. The two were washed with the sensation of relief and afterglow.

Kallus sits down on the floor and had Tsuzuki in his arms just enjoying each other's presence. Tsuzuki snuggled into the human's chest and most of all his comforting body heat.

"I'm so happy you decided to join us to be with me," Tsuzuki sighs in content.

"Well, what can I say," Kallus says, "I've grown rather fond of you in that short time I've know you. You made me see the error of my ways when I worked in the Empire." He stopped and thought for a second, "Unless you and Kanan used the Jedi mind trick on me." He's seen the Inquisitor use that Force ability a few times in front of him on a couple of stormtroopers.

"No, no, no," Tsuzuki shakes his head, "that was one-hundred percent your decision."

The human sighs, "Good, I'd hate to know that I wasn't in control of my own mind when I made that choice."

"Hyah!" Tsuzuki was startled when a Lasat toddler yelled and latched himself to Kallus's back.

"Zezra what are you doing," the former Imperial asked the child.

"Clinging," the purple and blue furred toddler replied very clearly in his baby voice.

"Why," Tsuzuki asked, "where are Aola and Torin?" Aola and Torin were fraternal twins and belonged to Kallus and Tsuzuki.

"Sleeping, I bored," Zezra had a very high intellect for a child of his age and species so he was very responsive.

Ezra came into the control room and chuckles when he sees Zezra hugging Kallus from the back. "I thought I sensed you were awake, Zezra."

"Yes, and would you mind getting him off my back," Kallus said with agitation. Not that he hated the kid but his shirt was still off and the fur on his bare skin was making feel itchy.

"Hehe, come on Zezra," Ezra had somehow managed to pry the Lasat baby off the man, "do you want to help me give your father a heart attack?"

"Yeah," Zezra was excited to scare Zeb, it was one of his and Ezra's favorite past-times. With that Ezra left with the baby and headed towards the party room.

"Well, I guess I better check on the twins," Tsuzuki said as he started to get up. "I'll be back."

"Ok," Tsuzuki kisses Kallus before he leaves the control room.

Kallus leans against the railing. His entire life sure has changed since he left the Empire. He gave up everything he believed in, everything he's worked for for all these years was thrown away for a single person. While Kallus had lost his old life he had gained a new one. It's kind of a strange one when you live with the _Ghost_ crew but they were his family now. He wasn't a 'fleshy droid' anymore. He has a son and daughter and a soon to be husband/wife. His new life gave him feeling again, the feeling of being alive. Like his life as an Imperial had chained him to the ground and left him feeling like an empty shell. But all of that changed when Tsuzuki came into his life and freed him from the shackles the Empire had mentally locked him into. He was no longer bound to an organization that sucked the life out of people. He's a rebel now.

" _Ce-lebrate good times, come on!"_

Kallus couldn't help the chuckle that escaped from his lips. The song seemed so fitting to his train of thought it was almost ridiculous.

Almost.

"Wha-hey!" Kallus said in protested surprise as his shirt and jacket were forced back on him. The Doctor dragged Kallus back to the party room.

"I love this song," he said to Kallus, "you and me dance, no ifs, ands or buts, David."

|   |    
---|---  
|   |    
---|---  
  
 


End file.
